This One's For You
by Yuki Kazumi
Summary: Chromata Prism reaches the final stage in a 1v1 tournament. (This FanFic features characters from SMG4: Meggy, Desti (Referenced), and the Octoposse)


And so it began. The finals of the 1v1 Rainmaker tournament. Chromata hadn't gotten this far before, but she didn't seem phased by it. The crowd erupted in cheer as her opponent, Cassandra (not making her a character spot btw) entered the arena, armed with her Kensa Charger. She had won every battle in near perfect condition.

"And now..." Pearl yelled out into the mic "...her opponent, Chromata Prism!"

And the crowd went wild.

At least, for a bit.

Chromata had not come out upon her name being called out. Fans were starting to murmur as they anxiously awaited her arrival.

"M-maybe she's running a bit late?" Marina asked.

"Well, she better get here soon! Or else Cassandra wins by default."

Cass sighed. "Of course...it's only natural my final opponent wouldn't show. Probably got scared and ra-"

Before she could finish...

The Team Octoposse music started playing.

"Wait, what? Why are the Octoposse here!?" Marina asked.

And then...

"AND NOW, PLEASE WELCOME TO THE STAGE, ACCOMPANIED BY THE OCTOPOSSE, CHROMATA PRISM!

The crowd nearly exploded as Chromata and the 4 members of Octoposse arrived, Chromata...equipped with a replica of Desti's Blaster...with a special sticker of Desti on it.

"Th-the shell?" Cassandra seemed a bit shook. Normally, Chromata used a Splattershot with Meggy on it. Everyone seemed a bit skeptical as well.

"And let the match..." Pearl yelled

"...begin!" Marina yelled

Chromata and Cassandra immeditaley went to work on covering the ground with their color, Chromata able to do so a bit faster.

"Got you in my sights, Miss Prism..." Cassandra sat, perched high in Arowana Mall, watching Chromata splat left and right.

"THERE."

Cass fired, hitting Chromata dead on, even knocking her back a bit.

"Son of a..." She hid in her ink and swam into hiding, recovering from the hit.

"Guess it's as good as mine." With that, Cass acquired the Rainmaker, heading forward, firing every few seconds.

Chromata swam around, looking for an opening.

When she thought she had one, she came out and fired.

But Cass was just a bit faster.

Dodging the shot, she quickly charged up and fired at Chromata, who was unable to escape in time.

SPLAT

"Oooh, and Chromata goes down hard..."

"She's gonna need to recover quickly, or Cassandra is gonna sweep."

Respawning, Chromata threw out a Splat Bomb, charging in again

"Child's play."

Cass swam back, and charged again, firing where she saw Chromata.

But...no splat.

"H-huh?"

She backed up, then felt something poke her in the back.

"Gotcha."

Before she could react, SPLAT

Rainmaker dropped to the ground, Chromata immediately picking it up and heading forward.

"Oooh! So much for her perfect run!"

"However, Cass covered so much ground, Chromata is gonna need to work extra hard to get it there."

By the time Chromata got to the middle of the map, Cassandra, furious, had respawned and swam forward, determined to make Chromata pay for ruining her perfect score.

"Come on, squid...you can do it..."

Chromata saw where Cassandra was and fired, but Cass was fast and escaped charging her weapon and firing, causing Chromata to retreat...

Right into a bomb.

SPLAT

"And Chromata goes down!"

The crowd was getting more and more excited with each passing second.

"That...damn..."

Cass picked up the RM.

"I'm gonna make her suffer."

Chromata respawned again, seeing Cass in the middle of the Mall.

*I have to win...*

She tightened her grip

*...for her.*

She charged in again, but not to Cass.

"What's she doing!?"

"She's gonna lose!"

"Will you guys shut it!? Can't you see what she's doing?"

Chromata was covering more and more turf. She didn't focus on Cass, who was firing at her every chance she got.

"Why you...STAY STILL, DAMMIT!"

Another shot...missed!

Chromata threw a bomb to get Cass off her, buying Chromata some time to cover more ground.

DING!

"Wh-what!? No!"

She fired again, but missed.

Chromata stood from her ink with an intense glare as her tentacles glowed and flared.

Raising her hand up she lifted into the air as a small bomb appeared above.

Almost instantly, the entire crowd Booyahed, along with the Octoposse.

The Bomb grew ***MASSIVE*** in mere seconds.

Cassandra tried to fire off a shot, but it was eaten up by the Bomb, as Chromata threw it down at her. The size alone was impossible to escape from, and Cassandra was immediately splat by it.

Chromata landed and picked up the RM, charging towards the goal.

Just as she arrived though, an enraged Cass threw 3 bombs at Chromata. Chromata swam back and charged a shot, firing at an obscure spot, which just so happened to be where Cass was heading.

SPLAT

With that, Chromata took a deep breath and walked onto the goal, winning the match and the tournament.

The crowd went nuts!

The octoposse collected the trophy and brought it to Chromata as confetti fired into the arena.

Marina and Pearl joined them.

"Congrats on winning the tournament, Chromata! Do you have anything you'd like to say?"

"Actually...yes. I do."

With that...she handed the trophy back to OTH

"The trophy needs to be fixed."

"H-huh? What do you mean?"

Chromata smiled "It's got the wrong person on it. Please...put Desti as the winner."

Marina paused for a bit.

"Are you sure?"

Chromata nodded.

"I dedicate my win to her. Fix the trophy, and send it to Meggy Spletzer."

Meggy, who had been watching from home, nearly burst into tears.

"Ch-Chromata..."

With that, OTH nodded and left, with OP surrounding Chromata

"Took real guts doing what you did, kid." The new leader placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Desti would be proud. Thanks."

Chromata nodded and hugged her before they went their separate ways.

*A few days later*

**DING DONG**

Meggy nearly jumped. She hadn't been expecting anyone, and as such, her home was a mess. Quickly getting dressed, she answered the door, only to find a large package.

Taking it inside, it had a note on it:

"This One's For You"  
-Chromata

Opening the box, Meggy gasped and nearly started sobbing.

The trophy, normally a squid and octo spiraling upwards, was now a golden statue of Desti.

And the nameplate read "Desti" as well.

Wiping her tears, she picked up the trophy and placed it in her room, on top of the dresser.

"Desti...I promise...I'll win it. For you. For *us*." 


End file.
